


it's warm in your heart tonight

by writingaboutboys (nicrt)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/writingaboutboys
Summary: trashy au prompt ft lin yanjun—you having worked overtime and leaving your office to see your ceo boyfriend waiting for you outside the building to bring you homecr.@onlyanjunon twitter





	it's warm in your heart tonight

**Author's Note:**

> found @onlyanjun's tweet prompt [here](https://twitter.com/onlyanjun/status/990239107052793856)

His signature smirk has always been the most comforting smile you've ever seen. It was familiar, and it felt safe even. That was the thing about Lin Yanjun; despite his cold and detached persona, he couldn't hide the warmth inside of him. Mind though, that same warmth could still burn anyone who dared crossed him. But it was a little flame that lighted up the entire world; /your/ entire world.

He tilted his head in that cute manner he always did, allowed his dimples to flourish when he saw you walk up towards him. A smile of your own slipped across your face.

"Hi," you greeted him. Placed your hands on his chest, leaned into him as he curled his arms around you.

"Hey," he said back, looking down at you.

"Did you wait long?" You asked, face softening.

He shook his head. "Don't worry about me. I'm not the one working overtime for a whole week."

You hummed non-committedly at the fact. "Work is work. You should know that better than anyone."

He snorted at that. "All work and no play, makes Yanjun a dull boy though." His lips lifted into a half-smile. "Wanna get out of here?"

You beamed up at him. Tiptoed, even in your heels, to touch lips with lips. Hands tugged you closer to his form at the small of your back. Your own pair cupped his jaw, thumbs brushing his cheeks softly, fingers trailing down his skin.

You both pulled away at the same time.

"Yeah," you said, wrapping your arms around his neck. Tucking your head under his chin, felt his cheek rub gently against your hair.

Warm. Safe. Pleasant. Yanjun.

"Let's go home."

* * *


End file.
